Captain Marvel
Captain Marvel, originally known as 'Ms. Marvel '(real name: Carol Danvers) is a superheroine from Marvel Comics. She appears in the 78th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, where she fought against Android 18 from Dragon Ball Z. She was voiced by Terri Doty. History Carol Danvers was once an ordinary pilot for the United States Air Force, and acted as the chief of security at a restricted military base. It was here were she met Dr. Walter Lawson, the secret identity of Captain Marvel, a superhero from the Kree alien race, and became good friends with him. One day, Carol got too close to a Kree device as it explodes, and she was caught in the blast. While Captain Marvel managed to save her life, she sustained horrible injuries. After recovering, Carol discovered that the explosion somehow merged her genetic structure with Captain Marvel's, turning her into a human-Kree hybrid with Captain Marvel's powers. From that day on, she took on the superhero identity of Ms. Marvel, after the man who's powers she now had. While trying to stop the Phoenix Force from coming back to Earth, Carol encountered a brainwashed Captain Marvel, who had previously died from cancer and was resurrected by the Kree, who tried to fight her and assist the Phoenix Force. After being broken out of his brainwashing, Captain Marvel decided to sacrifice the portion of the Phoenix Force that revived him to save Carol and some other heroes from being attacked by the Phoenix Force, giving up his new chance at life to buy them time. This made Carol realize just how much Captain Marvel meant to her, and as such, she took on his superhero name for herself to continue her old friend's legacy. Death Battle Info Background * Real Name: Carol Danvers * Height: 5'11" | 180.34 cm * Air Force call sign: Cheeseburger * Former Air Force, NASA, Avengers * Avengers Clearance: Alpha * Has a "cat" named Chewie Powers * Flight * Super Strength * Super Speed * Photon & Light Energy Blasts * Energy Field Creation * Energy Absorption * Binary Form ** Power of white hole ** Star-level energy Feats * Absorbed the energy of a nuke * Recorded hit of 92 tons of force * Flew from Earth to atmo in 118 seconds * Overcame Venom symbiote * Saved the sun * Punched Iron Man out of his armor * Started 2nd superhero Civil War * Obliterated a planet as Binary * Survived two hits from Destructor's beam * Defeated Vision, Traveler, Stature, & Hulk Quotes *''Get back. This orb is coming with me!'' *''Don't make me hurt you...'' *''Ouch! Hey!'' *''No fair! That's playing dirty!'' *''Surprise! Thanks for the energy!'' *''I can take whatever you give and dish it back twice as hard!'' *''Ha ha ha! Have a taste of your own energy!'' *''What?'' *''No fair. I can still...'' Gallery Ms.Marvel1.jpg|Carol Danvers as Ms. Marvel Captain_Marvel#1.jpg|Captain Marvel in her own comic series. Captain Marvel Original.jpg|Carol Danvers in her original Ms. Marvel costume Captain Marvel Binary.jpg|Carol Danvers as Binary Trivia * Captain Marvel is the 14th combatant from Marvel to appear in DEATH BATTLE. * Captain Marvel is the first Marvel Comics combatant to face a Dragon Ball Z character. ** She is also the 2nd female combatant from Marvel to appear, (Rogue was first). ** She's also the 2nd Marvel character to have the Captain title in her name (Captain America was the first). * Captain Marvel is the 6th Marvel character who faces a combatant who isn't from DC Comics, the first five were Thor, Beast, Wolverine, Doctor Doom, and Deadpool (in his 2nd appearance). * Captain Marvel's death & loss is one of the most gruesome deaths in DEATH BATTLE history (along with Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Kratos, Harry Potter, Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Batman (from his 1st battle with Spider-Man), Bucky O'Hare, Luigi, Gamera, Tigerzord, Deathstroke, Gaara, Beast, Knuckles the Echidna, Wolverine, Dan Hibiki, Tifa Lockhart, Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog (from his 2nd battle with Mewtwo), Hulk, Erza Scarlet, Nathan Drake, Shovel Knight, Bane, and Portgas D. Ace). References * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) on Wikipedia Category:Superheroes Category:Female Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Human Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites